My wish
by Lost2Love
Summary: Songfic: my wish by Rascal Flatts DH:Harry and Ginny haven't seen each other, Harry is searching for Hocruxes, Ginny is at home for the holiday's. please read! and Merry Christmas and Happy New year! XD


_Hello readers!!! Early Merry Christmas!!! I hope you find this heartwarming for you on this special day!!!! XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or this song.:( but I wish I did… _

_**My wish: by Rascal Flatts**_

_My first Christmas without the Wesley's and the first Christmas were I wasn't going to see Ginny's face brighten with glee from the presents she got. The first time that I won't get a Mrs. Wesley's sweater and hear the laughter of the first prank on Christmas morning by the twins. But I can't help but just think of Ginny… I wonder if she thinks of me. _

_**Hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,**_

_I want Ginny to have fun on the first Christmas without me. I want all her happiness passes slowly so that she can always have that smile on her face._

_**  
And each road leads you where you want to go,**_

_I know that life at Hogwarts is not the same since Dumbledore died and the roads of life have been even harder for her put I can't help but wish that she has no problems and that I can protect her._

_**  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
**_

_I know that she can be reckless at times but that's one of the reasons I love her. But I want her to be safe so I can see her again and that she chooses the right choice so that life can come easier and that she can enjoy this Christmas._

_**I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.**_

_As the Gryffindor she is, I know that she will stick up for everyone and that mean the world to her then standing there doing nothing._

_**  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walking till you find the window,**_

_I know that Ginny is smart and will keep her going strong and enjoying this Christmas because she has always loved the snow and the time with the family._

_**  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
**_

_And I hope when times get tough for her, just try to make the most of it with the warmth of your smile. It always me thru these tough days; months, without you._

_**  
But more than anything, more than anything,**_

_But there is on thing that I want to make sure that Ginny understands._

_**  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**_

_I only want the best for her. I hope that in the end we can be together again or that all that she wants to do in life does happen because she deserves it._

_**  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,**_

_Ginny was always the dreamer and I loved it. She would always take all the problems in life and make it seem unimportant. It always helps me thru the days without her because I hope that I will see her again._

_**  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,**_

_I know that she is the strongest person I ever meet but I know that she has her limits and I never want to see her try and I think that's the number one on my mind when I replay the day that I left you. It breaks my heart. _

_**  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**_

_I hope that life gets better for her and that she is happy and that this war doesn't hurt her at all because I don't know if I could live with myself._

_**  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
**_

_I hope that my wish for Ginny happens because I love her with every ounce of my being._

_**  
I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,**_

It's hard that Harry left me… I know he's doing it because its his nature. I hope that nothing bad happens to him this Christmas. I hope that he is happy even without me.

_**  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,**_

The whole Wesley Clan misses Harry but I feel like I miss him the most. I miss his laughter, his smiles, and his heart. He loves my mom's sweaters, the pranks that we pull, and every food that my mom makes. We all love him and that will never stop. And I hope that he comes back to us.

_**  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,**_

With all the things happening I hope that he stays calm and that he finally finishes what he needs to do without any regrets.

_**  
And you help somebody every chance you get,**_

I know that he is a hero in every way and even being in hiding wont stop him from helping any person that he can help. I love that about him.

_**  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,**_

I love that in everything that Harry sees; he sees the beauty of it. From flowers to sweaters to people. It makes me happy to see that Harry can see everything good even thou what has happen who him.

_**  
And you always give more than you take.  
**_

I love that once we took him in, he always gave us more then we needed. He always was nice and enjoyed us for us. It made me see him more as a person then a famous person.

_**  
But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,**_

But there is one thing that I hope that happens for him.

_**  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**_

I only want happiness for Harry. He deserves it more then any person I have ever meet. I only want the best for him even if he's the main person fighting this war.

_**  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,**_

With all that he has gone thru I hope that this war ends and that we can be together again. And that everything that happens will not keep him from smiling and keep his eyes shining. 

_**  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,**_

I know that Harry is strong, he's been strong all his life. But I know that it can be a lot, so I hope that it keeps him going and that if he falls, hope that he gets back up and keep doing what he needs to do.

_**  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**_

I don't know why Harry left without me, but it wont stop me for wishing that he stays as safe as he can.

_**  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
**_

I love Harry Potter, and I hope that he comes home soon so that we can spend Christmas together again. He's the only Christmas present I need.

_**  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**_

_I only want the best for Ginny, with or without me… but I hope I can be enough for Ginny. She's everything I need._

_**  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,**_

I know that the only dream I want to come true is that Harry comes back. I don't want to be worrying about him. I just need him right near me.

_**  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,**_

_I hope that with all the grief I gave her, I hope that she still has a happy Christmas. She needs it._

_**  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**_

Harry I hope that you get where you need to get to. I want you to come home soon.

_**  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
**_

Later that night Ginny walked outside to snow falling softy on her. She enjoyed the feeling with close eyes. She opens them with wishful thinking that Harry will be right in front of her. She opens them slowly to have her deceive her.

_**  
This is my wish**_

Harry was there, in front of her with a smile on his face. Ginny runs to him with all the strength she can muster. She runs in to his open arms and holds on to dear life, hoping that is not all a dream.

_**  
I hope you know somebody loves you**_

"Harry is that you?" Ginny whispered in Harry's chest.

"The one and only, I couldn't miss Christmas with you." Harry breath in Ginny's hair.

_**  
May all your dreams stay big…**_

With that Ginny looked up to see Harry eye's stare back at her. Ginny stands on her tippy toes and wrap her arms around Harry's neck as she pulls him into a kiss.

"I'm so glad you're home, Harry." Ginny whispered before meeting his lips.

_Wow I love this song! Plz review and tell me what you think and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! XD love you all and have a happy new year too!!! XD_

_~Lost2Love~_


End file.
